


same glasses!

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, WOW I REALLY JUST FORGOT THE WHOLE POINT OF THI FIC IS BAD EYESIGHTED DECEIT DIDNT I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: deceit needs has bad eyesight, he's also sad, though luckily patton is pure love, affection, and impulse,*~warnings~* badsighted deceit, crying, insomnia nation, bad self esteem mention,  anxiety mention,
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, platonic Moceit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	same glasses!

**Author's Note:**

> just so everyone knows i do not need glasses, so i just used my basic knowledge and a few quick google searches, so if i got anything wrong i apologize,  
>  also fun fact, this was supposed to be pure fluff, and THEN SOMEHOW IT TURNED HURT/COMFORT-Y 
> 
> also it was supposed to romantic moceit but i realized i wasn't comfortable writing relationships so platonic love won!

Patton sighed as he watched the clock tic, he could only think about deceit, he was honestly worried for the side, he remembered when Thomas was about nine, dee had glasses, circle ones that rested comfortably on his face, 

But he also remembered that king made fun on him for it, so when Thomas turned ten dee stopped wearing glasses, substituting to eye contacts, Patton knew how uncomfortable they were, but he couldn't find the confidence to talk to him about it, so he didn’t,

And now dee distance himself heavily from all of the sides, though they had finally gotten Thomas to accept that lying isn’t bad in moderation, though patton knew it was his fault that thomas was so rooted in the first place.

But Patton was recently inclined to believe he had gotten rid of almost all his glasses and permanently substituted to contacts, because he recently went to check up on dee because he had been absent for a video due to him forgetting about it and watching parks and rec instead,

So he walked in and deceit didn’t have anything close to glasses on, or in his room, 

So here he was watching the clock tick to nearly 11:00 pm, he knew he should summon him, he knew he was most likely to still be awake because Thomas’s sleep schedule isn’t the best, 

But he was hesitant, he knew he was better at talking about emotions then the others were (though not about himself, though he was working on that) so he was the best candidate, still it was hard, he doesn’t know how to comfort him, he doesn’t know how he’ll react, he-

He sighed again knowing he was determined to talk to him, and knowing he couldn’t back out because even if the sides weren’t technically human they still required certain things, and he knew that no matter what, he would make sure deceit was ok,

So he took a deep breath, as he steadied his nerves

“Dee!”

\-----

Deceit was currently struggling to choose a movie, he was thinking bolt, land before time, or treasure planet,

All of which have a character feel his current mood, 

Abandoned, lost, slightly hungry, sure now he was accepted by Thomas, that did make him feel a tad better but he still was constantly thinking about and remembering when he and Remus were still considered ‘dark’ sides,

He gave a pained sigh as he remembered his childhood, he shook it away and put the land before time dvd in the DVD player,

He arranged himself on the floor with a bunch of blankets and pillows huddled around him, he had a big light blue bear stuffed animal pressed against his chest in his lap, his arms holding tightly onto it as the soft sobs as the memories came, he only half paid attention to the movie, his thoughts were louder then it, and he couldn’t turn it up because then the others might hear it. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with that but his brain is saying it’s bad so he guesses it is

His thoughts eventually get quiet enough for him to focus on the movie, there were still some tears remaining in his eyes but at least no one can see him right now, 

After the movie ended he decided that the next activity on the list for today was lay in bed for hours until he eventually fell asleep, so he snapped himself into some pastel yellow pajamas, 

He was In the progress of taking out an eye contact when he was suddenly popping up somewhere different,

“Dee,” Patton repeated getting deceits attention, deceit turned around quickly,

Immediately Patton him on his bed, noticed the puffy eyes and runny nose, he sighed solemnly and patted the spot next to

Deceit did as he was requested and carefully sat down

Deceit still had an eye contact on his finger which was annoying, and he couldn’t really see the side, he was guessing by the voice that it was Patton though,

Patton stayed quiet for a moment leaving dee slightly confused as to what this was about,

“Hun, do you have Any pairs of glasses?” Patton spoke up, figuring he should stay on track and then comfort deceit later, he was obviously crying earlier!

Deceit paused, he honestly thought everyone forgot he needed glasses, though Patton may have noticed the contact lense on his finger and remembered? He didn’t know 

Either way he carefully shook his head,

He had gotten rid of them

After king (and Virgil a little bit), had made fun of his glasses, and no one took him seriously with them, so he had gotten rid of them and gotten used to wearing contacts, 

He saw Patton visibly worried, why? He didn’t really care about him before? He could barely be in the same room, which made him sad, but it was the truth,

Patton carefully grabbed deceits arm and squeezed it gently, he stared Into his eyes determined, which thankfully was close enough to be not blurry, since deceit was nearsighted, 

Deceit blinked, as Patton got up suddenly and looked for a spare pair of glasses,

Soon Patton offered the pair to deceit, “ok so because we are part of Thomas and literally have the same eyes then these should work for you, and some time we could ask Roman to make a pair and say it’s for me if you don’t want to Remind them you need glasses” Patton gave a blinding smile, (hah bad eyesight joke) the determined gaze softened as he waited for deceit to respond or take the glasses

Deceit paused, blinking away small tears that appeared in his eyes, why? Even if he was now accepted by thomas, Patton wasn’t forced to be nice to him 

He reached out for the pair of glasses, (that poor contact lense is gonna die rip) and hesitated before putting them on, he wanted to be in this room and cuddle if he could but at the same time just wanted to cry and watch sad movies in his room, so instead he just hesitantly did as he was requested and put them on, it was easier than having to question everything, and today he just wanted affection and tears,

Patton smiled gleefully and pointed at his own glasses, “same glasses!” He giggled 

Deceit giggled before he coulPattond stop himself and pat practically had stars in his eyes,

Pat loved him so much, he was sweet! And because of that him still being so nervous was heartbreaking, it was like how Virgil was the first week he was accepted, but it had been two months since deceit had gotten accepted.. 

Patton sat next to deceit again, his goal now to comfort the h*ck out of him! “Ok sweetheart, now that, that goal of your eyes not getting damaged is complete, are you ok? Hun you look like you were crying,” he said carefully, his anxiety now completely dead and only his impulse, love and affection, and his dad friend impulse left,

Deceit froze again, sure it was completely obvious to people who weren’t blatantly ignoring him but he still didn’t want people to know he cried! And his heart squeezed with each pet name Patton said, so, so, lovingly,

“Well…” the word trailed off he wanted to say something but he couldn’t, he didn't know how to explain it

Patton gave a gentle loving squeeze to deceits shoulder, “dee, if you don’t want to tell me it’s completely ok,”

“No! no… it’s ok I want to tell you, if you want to know…” his sentence trailed off again, he didn’t know how to handle feelings 

Patton gave a soft encouraging nod “it’s ok, your feelings are valid, it ok.” He gave a small smile to dee

Dee sighed “ok… it’s just… today my anxiety and self worth decided to not be nice…” it was The simplest he could say without getting into too many details and crying

Patton nodded understandingly making a small hum, “do you mind giving details?” He asked, tone soft

The lying side looked conflicted before he shifted his gaze onto his hands “it’s about being accepted…” he carefully looked up at Patton “are you-“ he was now fighting back tears, his lip quivered “-are you sure I should be accepted? I’m  _ deceit _ ? I’m **_evil_** , I’m-“

Patton quickly grabbed his hand, and he held their now entangled hands up in front of deceit, “Dee,” he interrupted “we all accept you, we all love you, I’m sorry we didn’t give you a chance before, you only did you job and we judged you because of it, your one of us now, your apart of our famILY now,” he pulled deceit into a hug only to hear the lying trait sobbing into his shoulder Patton didn’t know how much he needed that confirmation 

“Thank-“ he hiccuped “-you…” he mumbled out as he held onto Patton like a lifeline

“kiddo, in the future, if you need it, my doors always open, know that,”

Deceit exhaled “will do” he said with a small sob

“And kiddo. We love you,” he said, holding deceit closer, another sob followed after that.

Tomorrow they would sleep in, the others would get worried and check on them, they would find deceit cuddled up to Patton, both having glasses forgotten on they’re faces, they would smile and close the door silently, leaving them to sleep, when they wake up they won’t mention anything, Patton will lovingly squeeze deceits hand and deceit will squeeze back, and they will both continue their days feeling better then they would normally 

But for right now Patton’s hugging deceit until he finally knows just how much they love him, and that’s enough 


End file.
